


Accidentally Sexy

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [89]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidentally Admiring Your S.O., Accidentally Sexy, Admiring from Afar, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elevators, F/F, Flowers, Pepper is hot, Requisition Forms, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmates, Three Things, Tulips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Someone catches Darcy's eye in the lobby.





	Accidentally Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> gladheonsleeps prompted requisition form, bouquet of tulips, elevator.
> 
> This is definitely in the same universe as [Fangirl to Fiancée](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12467208) (and [Not Weird](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13407027))!

The requisition forms Darcy was carrying were not enough to keep her attention. The fact that she had an amazing Soulmate should have, though, but she couldn't help following the movement of the pencil skirt with her eyes as it went across the lobby toward the elevator.

Whoever was wearing it was carrying an armful of tulips. Darcy wondered if they were heavy, if she needed help.

"No flirting!" Darcy admonished herself, heading for the elevator anyway. "God, I'm turning into Tony."

The elevator was crowded, but not crowded enough to block Darcy's view of the woman's legs. They were the perfect shape. Just like...

"Pepper," Darcy said as the elevator doors opened and several Stark Industries employees exited.

"Darcy!" Pepper gasped, shifting the huge bouquet of tulips to her other hip.

There were still a few other people in the elevator, so Darcy couldn't say what she wanted to. She had to content herself with, "You look nice today."

Pepper laughed. "I was just headed to the lab." She hefted the flowers. "I saw these, and..."

"Oh my god, those are for  _ me _ ?"

The elevator stopped again and people got out, but a couple more got on. Darcy was able to move closer to Pepper.

When the elevator stopped again, Darcy used the shuffle of people to lean over to Pepper and tell her exactly how nice she looked.

Pepper blushed all the way to the residential floors, where Darcy abandoned her requisition forms in the common room and helped Pepper carry the tulips she'd bought to Darcy's apartment.

They spent the rest of the day discussing the dangers of being accidentally sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171062549583/accidentally-sexy)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
